Chemicals React: Black and White Light
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Not a songfic. The RowdyRuff Boyz are know normal Humans while the girls still have their powers and save Tokyo, but what if along the way romance jumps in? How will the girls react? Mainly KaoruButch. A little MiyakoxBoomer MomokoBrick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story on ppgz. I need your help though...can someone give me a link so I can watch this subbed or tell me if it's even out? It looks so cool, the girls look so different in my point of view.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh chapter 1 is a little weird, but it explains just about everthing that is going on...plz review and **

_______________________________________________________________________________________-_

_This story begins at the begining_

_After Him_

_After being hit with white light_

_After multiple attacks casted on the city_

_But this story takes place before the girls fell in love_

_But it also takes place after the final battle._

_Shall we begin on this journey of fate?_

**Kaoru's Pov.**

I was walking down the path to middle school, I would be skateboarding but one of the wheels are broken so I can't do anything about it until it gets fixed. I sighed as I continued to walk down the crowded streets filled with students, workers, and just random people who are going shopping or something. I looked up hoping my friends would be there but they weren't. Miyako has the flu, and Momoko eat to many sweets and is now sick. I continued to walk alone to school and kind of felt sad. I used to be ok with being alone on my way to school, but since I got used to having people with me I felt funny. I sighed and continued on my way to school, I'll stop by and see how the girls are doing on my way home, my parents won't care if I was late coming home. Just then my belt started to flash. I took out the green orb and opened it revealing the Professors son, Ken.

"What?" I asked looking into the small screen.

"Are you ok to go on a mission on your own? I heard the others are sick." He asked me. I nodded and he continued. "Mojo is destroying the city. I need you to stop him"

" 'k." I said as I closed the green orb and ran into the closest alley. I rose my hand into the air and a green/gold ring appeared on my middle finger of my right hand. I took out the green orb off my belt and flicked my hat off my head with my arm. I swipped my ring across the green orb in my hand and called out:

"Powered! Butter-cup!" (I put a - between Buttercup b/c she breaks it up when saying it) I was soon in my girly green outfit and flew into the sky. I looked down to see Mojo in his usual robot destroying the town, only one problem...he wasn't alone. The RowdyRuff Boys were with him...but they seemed different, the light around them wasn't black anymore...it was gray, like they were half good and half evil. I flew over and took out my hammer and hit Mojo's robot from the back. His Robot when flying forward and hit the ground, shattering the glass in the process. Mojo looked up to see me pissed off, the RowdyRuff Boys stared wide-eyed at me.

"Hey? Why are you alone?" Brick asked me, I glared and rested some of the hammers weight on my shoulder.

"The others are busy...besides I can easily beat someone like you without breaking a sweat." I said picking off the weight on my shoulders and flew at full speed and hit Mojo again, hir robot flying into the distance and he said something like 'next time' or 'I'll defeat you soon'. I sighed and heard the school bell in the distance, I sighed. "Great now I'm late for school, now time to deal with you three." I said stepping onto the ground and walking towards the boys, they looked determinded or something. I shot them a questionable look. "What?"

"Hehe....you haven't noticed it yet have you?" Boomer said folding his arms over his chest. I looked at them then gasped. Their light around them wasn't gray...it was pure white....and their ages turned from 10 to my age of 13!

"H-How did that happen?" I asked looking at them while making my hammer disappear.

"Your Professor helped us...we're normal humans like you Kaoru!" They shouted and ran away. I gasped. They...they know who I am? They know about the lab? I'll play hookie today I guess. I'm already really late for school, but more important. I wanted answers.

I flew to the lab, still in my Buttercup form of course and looked around the lab for anyone. I walked into the meeting room (the place from episode 44 were Kaoru asked for the guy out for a date) and saw Ken, Peach, and the Professor there. I turned back into my human Kaoru form and walked towards them. They turned when they heard footsteps behind them.

"O-oh Kaoru. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" They asked me, I just glared.

"Why are the RowdyRuff Boys back and why are they my age?! ALSO WHY IS THEIR LIGHT WHITE?!!!!!!!!" I yelled causing the Professor and Ken to run into the corner. I heard snickering behind me and turned to see the RRB. I glared and turned back to the two frightened figures in the corner. "SO!?"

"Well....we turned them into n-normal human beings....with powers." The Professor said, stuttering as he looked at my pissed off look. I saw Ken hide behind his father

"Don't kill us! They came to us for help!" Ken yelled. My eyes widened as I turned to the RRB who were still behind me. I sighed and looked back at Ken.

"Their going to need a place to go to school right?" I asked feeling a little out of character, I'm letting this slide waaaay to easily...but that will only last for now. I saw Ken nod and I turned to walk away. "Hurry up, I'm not coming back until after school."

^%$#!

I KNOW Kaoru is OOC in some places. Plz review and tell me what I need to improve


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry 'bout the wait....blame my mom for grounding me for a D+ in health...I swear my teacher hates my guts....

It sucks right now...sorry...It's short b/c I don't know when my mom will get home....next chappie will be long.

**$#**

Kaoru's pov.

I finally walked out of the lab with the three idiots behind me. They were still in their same outfits like when they were ten, but now that their around the age of fifteen it kind of looks cool....not that I LIKE it or anything. I turned to face the boys just in time to dodge Butch's attempt at hugging me. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him with venom in my voice. He looked at me confused.

"I thought you were going out with me ever since you kissed me before Him when crazy." He said standing up, then bending over to pick up his green backpack. I continued to glare at him, but when I processed the words I felt my face heat up.

"That was you weakness and we did it to destroy you! So stay at least 10 feet away from me!" I yelled gathering some peoples' attention. I sighed and continued walking through the streets of Tokyo hearing whispering from the boys behind me.

**$#!**

It took forever to get there but there was the school. I looked down at my watch and saw it was lunch time. I sighed and looked behind me to see the brothers staring up, I followed their gase to see one pink and one blue line go across the sky. I looked down at my belt to see it flashing green. I turned to see the boys looking at me, smirking.

_'Here goes'_ I thought and started to transform.

**"Powered Butter-cup!!!!!"** I yelled and soon I was in my PPGZ uniform. I smirked and took out my hammer and flew into the sky to catch up with Bubbles and Blossom.

On the ground....

Butch wolf whisled after Buttercup out of ear-shot. Boomer smiled looking at the blue light.

"I would of never of guessed...but Bubble...I mean Miyako are the same person." Boomer said looking at the disappearing line of blue. Brick smirked and looked at his brothers.

"So it's desided then....we shall win their hearts...by force or not." Both brothers nodded.

*&^%$#

It sucks I know! But my mom is on her way home.....so yeah! Plz keep reading the story even though this chapter sucked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru's pov**

I flew through the sky, slowly catching up to Blossom and Bubbles. I stopped for a moment and turned to check on the RowdyRuff Boys. Knowing them they wouldn't stay behind for a fight. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see the people I was looking for...but one was missing. Butch. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned my head to see it was Butch. I pulled myself from his grasp and whacked him with my hammer while yelling 'Sonic Boom!'. This caused Blossom and Bubble to turn around and fly towards me.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Bubbles asked me seeing the brothers now behind me. I looked at her.

"Yeah....only this one tried to hug me!" I yelled pointing at Butch. Momoko laughed and I glared at her. Then I remembered what the proffesor said earlier today, "Also...their on our side now." I continued plainly. Momoko stopped her laughing fit and gasped. Miyako also gasped.

"Really? No joke?" Momoko asked looking at Brick. I sighed and nodded.

"And they won't hurt us?" Miyako also questioned. I nodded again. "That's good news."

I sighed. Figured Miyako wouldn't be hard on them. And knowing Momoko she will end up folling in love with one of them....most likey Brick because he is her oppisite. I sighed again and saw an explosion in the distance. I quickly flew towards it leaving the others in the dust. Butch quickly caught up to me....oh yeah....he's my oppisite in some ways. But I won't let him beat me OR show me up!

I quickly stopped and saw Mojo in his giant robot swing an arm at me and Butch. I quickly pushed Butch out of the way causing me to get hit in the back of the head.

Everything turned black....

**Butch's Pov**

I felt myself get pushed from the fast approaching arm and saw Buttercup get hit in the back of the head. She started to fall and I chased after her. I caught her using my super speed and saw her peaceful sleeping face. I remeber when I hated Buttercup when my brothers and I were born. Now that we're just as old as them I guess we started to crush on them. And Brick is right they will be ours....our girlfriends!!!!

Wow that sounded out of character!

But I shook the thoughts from my head and looked down at the still knocked out Buttercup. Her figured started to grow green and I quickly fled from the area so Mojo wouldn't find out who she was. I flew at sonic speed over to the roof of the lab and place her still growning figure onto the roof top. I sat on my knees and pulled my sleeve and clicked a button on my watch. Brick popped up on the screen.

"Dude! Where are you? Where's Buttercup?" He asked with Momoko fighting Mojo in the backround.

"Buttercup got knocked out and I had to flee the sceen so no one would find out who she really is." I said in a hushed tone for only us to hear. Brick nodded and signed out. I sighed and waited for the green light to die down. It finally did and showed Kaoru in her green sweat suit with matching green skull hat.

I yawned and closed my eyes so I can sleep and gain some energy.

**Kaoru's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sky. I quickly sat up to feel a pain shoot through the back of my head....

_'oh yeah Mojo hit me....but I blacked out after that. Where am I now?' _I asked myself. I turned to see a sleeping Butch next to me. I blinked and the pain took over again causing me to black out again.

&^%

I think it was. o-k! I haven't written in awhile so yeah! I UPDATED PARTY!


	4. Chapter 4

RANDOM CHAPTER!

Well....I JUST HAD TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER!!!! :3

I always dreamed of this think happening in one of my stories and now it's happening! Ahhhhhh........it's like a dream! I always wanted to type a water park chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it will be broken up into two chapters... :0 *tears* I wish I was swimming right now....stupied snow.

**iMMAStARxO**: Sorry I was grounded so I couldn't update faster. But here's another chapter for you!

**sasukexnaruto4ever1192:** (hides under chair) I'm scared! No just kidding. Thanks for the review! Here's another chappie! Updates are coming fast now! No more punishment!!! Party!!!! I hope you feel better!!!!!!!!!! :3

**demyx: **: I hope you like this chapter

**Nikooru-sama :** I actually updated fast! PARTY!

**KaoruBC101z: **Here's this chapter! Yay I heard from you!

**Butch's pov.**

I awoke and saw I was no longer outside. I looked over to the table next to my new bed and saw it was midnight. I looked over to the next bed and saw Kaoru was sound asleep. I smiled a little bit, happy she was at least ok. I looked down and started to think about earlier today. If I dodged Mojo myself I would be ok and so would Kaoru.

_' I'll tell her I'm sorry later.' _I thought resting my head back on my pillow. Then something hit me, no not litteralty. I sat up quickly and wondered._ 'If Kaoru didn't care about me, then why did she take the hit for me?' _I sighed and once again placed my head on my pillow to get some more unneeded sleep.

Morning.

I awoke at 5:00 Am. I was so happy that there is no school today because it Saturday! I climed out of my bed and once again looked over at Kaoru. She started to stir, but she didn't wake up.

_'She must be dreaming'_ I thought walking away from the sleeping Kaoru, and I walked out the door. I sighed while closing the door in the very dim hallway. No one else was up so it was quiet. I walked over to the fridge and saw a note on it. I picked it up and it said:

_Dear Butch or Kaoru or both:_

_All of us are going to the water park today at noon._

_Make sure you wake up eachother up so you guys can walk over to Kaoru's apartment, get ready and meet us here or we'll leave you here...ALONE._

_FROM,_

_KEN._

I sighed reading the note over and walked over to the counter. There were directions to Kaoru's apartment and a list of stuff we need to get. The note said we needed to get:

_Kaoru+Butch's list_

_1) Air pump_

_2) Bread_

_3) sandwhich meats_

_4)towels for each of you._

I sighed and looked over the other lists to see if they were fair...and strangley each girl was paired up with their oppposite.

_Miyako+Boomer's list_

_1)water tubes_

_2)snacks (no sweets)_

_3)water bottles_

_4)towels for each of you_

_Momoko+Bricks list_

_1)Brick:keep Momoko away from sweets_

_2)sun lotion (the roof on the water park will be open today)_

_3)inform Miyako's grandmother, and Momoko's parents that we are going on this trip._

_4)towels for each of you _

I read through the lists again and nodded knowing they were all a little equal or as equal as they would get. I placed my list in my pocket along with the directions to Kaoru's house and the note from the fridge. I walked over to the bedroom to wake Kaoru up. I walked past a copier and got an evil idea. I placed the directions to Kaoru's house in it and clicked the 'copy' button. Within minutes I had an extra copy of Kaoru's hhouse directions. I continued to walk to the bedroom to walk up Kaoru.

**Kaoru's Pov**

I felt someone shaking my shoulders over and over. I got annoyed quick. I took out my fist and attempted to hit their stomache. Well, whoever it was caught my hand and dragged me onto the green floor.

"That wasn't nice Kaoru" said a familier voice. I looked up and saw Butch was the one holding onto my wrist.

"Bastard" was my response I as I pulled my wrist from his grasp. He gave me fake hurt eyes and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed then reached into his right pocket. He pulled out three papers from it and I gave him a questionable look.

"We all are going to the water park today, so I need to walk you to your house, get your swimsuit, tell your parents we're going to the waterpark, get items from this list, change, and leave with everyone else at noon.

"What time is it now?" I asked him, refusing to look at the alarm clock.

"It's...........6:30" He said walking over to the alarm clock. I sighed and started walking towards the door. "Um....we'd need to leave at 7:30 so we'll have time to eat and get ready to leave the lab. But it will take an hour to walk to my house, 30 minutes at my house, 30 minutes to walk to the store, about an hour in the store, 30 mintues to walk back....20 minutes to get ready, pack up the car will be....10 minutes probably.....how much time is that?" I asked trying to add all the minutes together. Butch sighed.

"We would be done by.....11:30." Butch said placing the papers back in his pocket. I glared at him and placed my hand infront of him. "What?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't let a stalker like you keep the directions to my house....hand them over or I will mess up your face." I said folding my other hand into a fist. He chuckled and handed me the directions. I glared and stuffed them into my pocket.

"You know....you shouldn't treat someone you saved your life and identity like that." Butch said folding his arms over his chest. I sighed and grabbed food from the cabinet.

"Whatever" I said and grabbed a bowl from another cabinet and placed the two items on the counter. I felt Butch grab my hand and drag me towards the door. "Hey!" I whispered harshly as he dragged me out the door of the lab. "What the HELL are you doing!?" I asked as Butch closed the door to the lab.

"Leaving early. If we want extra time before we go to watch that soccer game we would have to leave now." Butch said walking down the pathway.

"Why would fuckn' care about what I like?" I mummered to myself. Butch sighed as we made our way to my house.

**After stopping at Kaoru's house**

"That could of gone better" Butch complained.

"Agreed" I said nodding my head. I sighed and looked back at my apartment that was now in the distance. "I didn't mean for my dad to start rough-house with you...he just likes to act like a kid. I'm used to it...um.....is your eye ok?" I asked Butch while he held a steak to his left eye.

"Never better." Butch said pulling the streak from his left eye. "Since when did you care 'bout me?" He asked. I felt my face grew warm and I turned away.

"Well it was my family who caused you to get hurt so I wanted to make sure you were fine. Guess your always stupied." I said looking away. I turned to face forward and saw the store was just in a couple feet.

**After the store (to lazy...to type this)**

I carried most of the bags so Butch could continue to keep the steak on his eye. I sighed and looked over to the clock tower. It read 11:15. I paniced.

"Oh no! Butch it's 45 minutes till we leave for the water park! Run!" I yelled running from my previous spot. Butch followed and we ran from that point on

^%$#

I got lazy towards the end so yeah! plz review and once again. FEEL BETTER SASUKEXNARUTO4EVER1192!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

i'M SICK! No! I feel like I'm dead and shit. Well, I'm missing my (my state) mastery test. Darn....I blame the stupied snow!

**KaoruBC101z-**No!!!! I don't wanna die! Here's the chapter. (hold up white flag) I surrender! (lol) :3

**iMMAStARxO- **I read your profile and it seems everyone who loves D!PPGZ loves FullMetal Alchemist too! I can't wait for the new series coming out in japan in April based on the manga! (more info on profile). But here is this chapter too. Sighs...I'm sick today. But iMMAStARxO's friend protect me! She's might kill me! lol lol lol! :3

**sasukexnaruto4ever1192-**thanks so much! I've never been looked up too. Thank you so much and I love your stories to....no I ADORE them also. Hey I got sick so now we can be Sick buddies!!!! YAY I'm incredible. :3 :3 I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Kaoru's pov**

I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk trying not to drop any bags or items within them. I turned to see Butch in the distance, just walking holding a steak on his left eye like every other normal person. I ignored him and continued running. I heard the clock ring and picked up my pace. I was about ten feet of the lab when a green light flew past me. I hissed and looked up at the guy who was supposed to be still walking.

"What the Fuck was that?" I asked him placing the bags on the ground and walking up to him, a glare plastured on my face. He snickered.

"Super speed, dear" Butch said with hinted sarcasm on 'dear'. I wanted to punch him for just calling me that. I turned my hands into fists. He opened the door to the lab and I saw Ken and Peach walk out. He picked up the bags and walked to the truck. I sighed and walked into the bab. I walked into the kitchen to see Brick in plain red swim trunks. Same with Boomer but his were light blue. (Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako will be in the swimsuit from the opening 2) I sighed at the girly swimsuits and went to the bathroom to change into mine. I walked out five minutes later with my green and yellow one-piece on and a pair of yellow water shorts. I walked up the others and Miyako jumped up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Kaoru-chan! You look nice in your swimsuit I got you" She exclaimed. I gave her a small smile and she walked off to tak to Boomer. Momoko walked up to me with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Guess what!?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and she whispered something in my ear. I gave her a confused look and she repeated it for me. She said "I think I have a crush on Brick and Miyako told me she has a crush on Boomer....do you have a crush on Butch?" She asked me. I glared at her.

"Why would I have a crush on that _thing_?" I asked her pointing to Butch. She giggled and walked away. I saw her talking to Miyako and her eyes widened and she looked over at me, trying not to catch my gaze. I saw those two friends walk over to me and they both whispered something that made me flip out.

"I'M NO BI!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Ok so you like boys...." Momoko started

"....so why don't you have a crush on Butch?" Miyako finished

"He...."

"..is..."

"...your...."

"...opposite" They continued, switching off words and glances. I glared at them and decieded to walk away from them. I wondered outside and sat inside the van. I saw some of the Tv's on with the news and pictures of the waterpark. I smiled and watched kids play in the warm water and some kids sliding down practially endless slides, the only cusion they have is the tubes. I sighed happily and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to expect Butch but it was Ken in purple swimshorts.

"Kaoru....can you help me put a waterproof seal on these belts....I need someone to help me so it can be done in time before we go." He said holding up our Powerpuff girls Z belts. I grabbed mine and picked up the waterproof spray.

"The others proabably won't wear their with their swimsuits. So just waterproof mine." I said finsihing off the coat. He nodded and placed the other belts in an extra compartment. I clicked my belt around my waist and sat in the car waiting for us to leave. Then the Professor came and asked me to help him load the van. I agreed and helped load tubes, food, and other assencials. He wiped the sweat off his forhead and thanked me. Soon everyone loaded up in the van. Miyako, Momoko, and I one one side and the boys on the other. I looked out the back window of the car and watched the sceanery dissapear into the distance.

It was about 1:00 o'clock when we arrived at the waterpark. Not a cloud in the sky when I looked up to see the opened ceiling. I looked around and saw many kids waiting in line to go down the slides and other just splashing in the water. The professor gave each of us a watch, which would scanned whenever we made a purchase so in the end before we left we would pay for everything we bought.

_'Knowing Momoko she might just buy the whole entire candy shop'_ I thought watching Momoko run up flights of stairs to get the candy shop on the 3rd floor. The professor sighed and carried our stuff to the beach area of the park and get us a spot before it got to crowded. I saw Ken and Peach follow him and dissapear in the crowd. I looked aroudn for a small line and the strange thing was I saw no Rowdyruff Boy in sight. I shook the thought from my head and finally found a giant slide with only some people in line.

When I finally got to the top the teen smiled.

"Your the first girl who came today. You do know this one has many twist and turns when you ride on it." He said handing me a clear green tub. I nodded and sat down on the tub. He gave me a light push and I went down the slide. It was manly open so I could look down and see people walking (there was rails so she wouldn't fall off). I saw a tv in the corner that recorded all the people who went on and I spotted the Rowdyruff boys watching the Tv. I smiled when I saw Miyako start cheering when I went down on it. Appearenlty the teen at top was right and not a lot of girls went on this slide because there was a lot of rough turns. Then I saw a piece of the slide broke off into a sepreate piece for a little drop. I held on tight to the tube and fell to the lower part of the slide. I loved this! It was so much fun! I could do this all day. I saw the ride come to and end. I landed in the five feet deep water and I saw Miyako run up to me.

"Wow Kaoru! Your the first girl ever to go on that ride! And that ride was built 5 months ago!" Miyako exclaimed. I smiled and got off the tube, letting it float in the water.

"It was just a slide" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Miyako jsut continued smiling. She caught sight of Boomer and walked off to go talk to him. I sighed and walked out of the water ony to see my belt start to flashing green. I ran into the bathroom and did my usual routine.

"POWERED BUTTER-CUP!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty room. I flew out of the bathroom and out of the open ceiling to see what was going on in town. I saw Mojo in his robot that knocked me out before but I was ready for my revenge.

* * *

&^%$#

Cliff hanger!!!! Yay! I would right more but I'M SICK! Lol. sasukexnaruto4ever1192 and I are both sick! Sick buddies!


	6. Chapter 6

I learned what these learned:

**Kaoru-**_fragrance_

**Miyako-**_Beautiful,night, and child_

**Momoko-**_Hundred, Peach tree, and child_

_Oh and could someone give me the names of Kaoru's family members. and lable it like_

_Dad-_

_Mom-_

_Older Brother-_

_Younger brother-_

_Thanks....you'll see why I'll need them. :3_

_**)(*&^%$#567898765433$##$%^&^%$#**_

**Kaoru's pov**

_"POWERED BUTTER-CUP!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty room. I flew out of the bathroom and out of the open ceiling to see what was going on in town. I saw Mojo in his robot that knocked me out before but I was ready for my revenge._

I called out my hammer and flew quicky to the robot. Mojo saw me and attempted to hit me with the robots arm, just like last time. I dodged and flew closer to the evil monkey.

"How dare you try that again you BAKA!!!!!" I yelled swinging my hammer at the robot's glass head. The glass shattered, falling the ground. I swung my hammer again which swung his mecha into the air. I watched as the robot disappeared into the distance. I smiled and called back my hammer, so I wouldn't have to carry it anymore. "HELL YEAH!" I yelled flying back to the Water Park so I could enjoy the rest of the day.

I flew at hyper speed to the bathrooms so no one would see me, only the green light that followed me in my path. I quickly turned back to normal and walked out of the stall. When I walked out I saw Miyako talking to Boomer. I caught her glance and she ran up to me and gave me a hug....now I have never been a fan of hugs! They annoyed me really back, but she caught my drift and released me.

"I'm so happy you are ok!" She exclaimed and hugged me again. I pushed her away but she just smiled. "The same old Kaoru!" She exclaimed. Miyako looked around and I did too. I saw Butch was coming this way and I saw Miyako waving goodbye. I sighed as Butch walked up to me.

"You ok?" He asked crossing his arms over his well-toned chest. I blushed at the thought and looked away. I nodded and Butch snickered.

"WHAT?!" I asked and exclaimed. Butch kept snickering. I saw he was tearing up and I grabbed him by the pony-tail. "Answer me. What-is-so-funny?!" I yelled in his face. He just looked up at me and I glared.

"Your face is red!" He laughed and I released his hair, causing him to fall to the ground. I continued to glare at him and I just left him there as I walked away. I walked to the food court and saw a Burger King and decided to eat there. I walked up to the counter and a guy with blond hair and terrible acne took my order.

"What would you like to eat cutie?" He asked me. I sighed at the word cute and looked at the menu. He placed an elbow on the counter and placed his head into his palm and gave me a 'lovey-dovey' look. I looked back up at the menu and found something worth eating.

"I'll have a large fry, chocolate smoothie, and a whopper." I said looking at the teen. He smiled and went to get my order. He came back a little while later and grabbed my wrist and scanned my watch.

"There you go...sweetie." He said handing me my order. Suddenly a female with her orange hair in two flat pig-tails ran up.

"Hey! I told you to stop flirting with the customers." She said slapping the acne covered teen in the face. He winced at the pain and the girl walked away. The blonde teen glared at her and looked back at me.

"Stupied manager....she can't get in the way of our relationship...right?" He said leaning his head in. I backed away and caught Butch in the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up his pace and walk next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I felt my cheeks grow warm and almost lost the bag that contained my lunch. I saw the Burger King dude give me a glare and he walked away and went into the 'employees only' room. I sighed and quickly got out of Butch's grasp.

"Jerk....I could of handled that myself." I said walking towards a table, Butch followed me to the table. I took a seat at a two seater and Butch and I occupied the table. I took out my food and started to eat. Butch started to steal my fries and took some sips of my chocolate smoothie. I sighed and chowed down on my food while I thought about nothing in particular.

&^%$#

well I think it was good. Nothing special but it was pretty decent.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone sorry bout the short chapters but this might go one for awhile, or I might update short chapter early.

Me: Thank you mu supporters! I will give you reviews like I did before

Kaoru: Hey! Why aren't you making long chapter?!

Me: Ahhhh! Oh no it's Kaoru! *hides behind chair* Butch save me

Butch: Darling, leave the author alone.

Kaoru: Screw you Butch!

Me:Kaoru no language! Ok so since Kaoru is pissed I will explain while she sulks and Butch flirts with her. Many test adn Quizzes coming up I have to study. Also another two projects where thrown at me so I have to work on those. An 8th grader can only take so much

Kaoru:I know who do teachers think we are? Slaves? Warroirs?

Boomer: BOB THE BUILDER?!

_Me:Ok.....on with the story!_

KaoruBC101z : Ok short chapter, sorry but the talking above explains

Nikooru-sama :Here's your update! YAY

sasukexnaruto4ever10092 : Black Shadow your so mean to sasukexnaruto4ever10092! lol. Thanks, here's your update

SnowPrincessberry :Thanks, you will soon see what I need them for!

buttercupXbutch4EVA: Thank you I got all the names now! Haligato!

I GOT OVER-EXCITED FOR THE NEW FMA SO I UPDATED!! I LOVE THE OPENING!

So sorry for the late update, my Asthma is kicking in really bad lately and it's really hard to breath, I have to take deep breaths just to get a normal breath of air. I think I'm dyeing because an inhaler isn't working for long!

This chapter might be really random and crazy but you'll understand what's happening when the next chapter comes out! :3 i KNOW there are mistakes. 'kAY?

*&^%$#!

**Kaoru's pov.**

I finished my lunch and watched Butch eat the french fries he stole from me. I sighed and looked away from him, the waterslides looked fun, the lazy river looked enjoyable too. I really just want to jump into lazy river and creep the crap out of everyone, but some dreams can't come true. I looked back at Butch moments later and saw her was looking at me. I felt my face grow hot and I looked away again and something caught my eye.

"Yo! Ken!" I yelled to the professors son, he looked my way and came running over.

"Kaoru, I saw the fight on one of the waterparks pools! Are you ok?" He asked, I nodded. I saw him release a sigh of relief and he looked at me and Butch. "You guys on a date or something?" He asked us. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I shook my head.

"Hell no! Why would I be on a date with this thing?" I exclaimed, pointing at Butch. He smirked.

"Awww....Kaoru you hurt my feelings" He whispered, I felt my cheeks grow warm.

_'Kaoru, snap out of it! Ignore the bastard next to you....ignore, ignore........'_ I thought as Butch started laughing. I sighed, snapping out of my thoughts, and stood from my spot. Ken grabbed my wrist and then grabbed Butch's hand.

"Were leaving! Let's go! We have to get the other Powerpuff girls Z ready before something else happens." Ken said dragging us along beside him. Soon Momoko, Brick, Boomer, and Miyako joined us. I sighed while listening to the girls talking to their oppisites. Momoko looked at me and gave me a quick glare and looked over at me.

"Psst....why aren't you talking to Butch. You love him right?" She whispered, I suddenly grew quiet and freed my wrist from Ken's grasp, everyone turned to look at me.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I yelled, closing my eyes, I accidently set off my bet and ring causing me to transform, right infront of everyone. Miyako and Momoko gasped, along with the others in the room. Then I heard familiar voices.

"Sis...is Buttercup?!" I opened my eyes to see my family also enjoying the waterpark. I felt tears fill my eyes and I flew away only to hear people yell:

"Kaoru!"

"Sis!"

"Honey!"

And I flew away, I didn't mean to set my powers off...it just happened. Something must be going on for this to happen!

**Dai - Kaoru's older brother, pov**

-5 minutes before transformation-

I saw my sister getting dragged along with her "Friends" and I saw the one with orange hair and over sized bow walk next to her. Now, to tell you the truth, I didn't understand why Kaoru hung out with those girly girls. She didn't fit with then something caught my eye.I saw her friend whisper some words in my younger sisters ear and I saw Kaoru stop walking, she looked down.

_'This is awesome, she looks so pissed. I hope she punches the girl in the face!'_ I thought taking a fighting pose. I saw my little brother, Shou, and my father,Tokio, mimick my action.

"Kaoru looks like she's angry! Cool!" Shou exclaimed. I nodded and my mother sighed.

"Kaoru's belt...where have I seen that before?" My mother said and my eyes widened. _'Mom's right...I've seen her wear that belt everyday...but were else have I seen it?'_ A yell broke my thoughts and I saw Kaoru look up with her mouth open_. 'What is her deal now?'_ I thought while her words "I DON'T LOVE HIM!", echoed throughout the water park. I saw her quickly reach for her belt and she glowed green....then she looked like Buttercup from Powerpuff Girl Z....wait what?!

"KAORU!" my mother yelled and she lifted an arm towards Kaoru's direction.

**Miyako's Pov**

I heard someone yell Kaoru's name and I turned to see her family.

_'Did they see?' _I wondered a crowd formed around us.

"Kaoru is Buttercup?"

"Normal girls are the fighters of Science of Love?"

"It's Buttercup?!"

"Kaoru!"

Where popular sayings in the crowd, then the professor appeared, crawling out of the crowd.

"Girls! Here are your belts! Go Powerpuff girls Z!" He yelled passing us our belts. Peach jumped over the crowd and landed into Ken's arms.

"Powerpuff girl de wan!" The robot yelled and our belts glowed.

"Rolling Bubbles! Desu~!" I yelled, summoning my ring and activating my ring. I glowed blue and my blue dress appeared, I made all these hand signs and motions causing the decorations on my uniform to appear. I soon placed my knees on the ground and threw my hands into the air. I waited for Momoko to stop transfroming so we could go after Kaoru.

**Momoko's Pov.**

The professor threw my belt to me and I caught it quickly.

"Hyper~ Blossom!" I yelled spinning in a circle. I swipped my ring over my belt compact and watched the pick swirl around me. I motioned the clothing and decoration to appear on my body. At the end of the transformation I jumped up and took my usual pose. I took out my yoyo and motioned my comrade to follow Kaoru with me. We flew up into the sky of the waterpark.

**Ken's pov.**

"Father send the boys too." I said pointing at the RowdyRuff Boys. Peach jumped out of my arms and infront of the three males.

"RowdyRuff de Wan!" My animal robot yelled and the boys started to glow crimson red, baby blue, and mint green. Soon they were in their RowdyRuff uniforms. Brick and Boomer flew up into the sky. Butch looked back at Kaoru's family and smiled.

"I'll get her back!" He called and he flew off. Peach looked up at me.

"Ken...Professor....let's go!" He exclaimed and I looked down at my dog and nodded.

"Professor, I mean dad....let's go!" I yelled and we ran out of the waterpark. When we ran out...the door closed shut behind us and the town suddenly went on lockdown.

"What's going on Ken!" Peach yelled. My eyes widened. _'What is going on?!'_

**%$#**

I thought the ending was pretty cool, sorry for the so late update and short chapter! I was going to end after every one found out her powers...but I couldn't resist typing more!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here it is! The next chapter!

Me:Ok, I always re-read my endings of my last chapter and then I go....Man! I need to read more! And it's Ironic too!

Lavi: Yeah, really ironic.

Me:Shut it Lavi! Your so funny in the show and anime but now your really mean! ;p

Lavi: Sorry Baka-chan but you never update anymore...and when are you going to make a story about me?!

Me:...so...do I have to answer?

Lavi: No....oh but how was your day...didn't talk to you in a while.

Me: I was putting dishes in the dish washer and the sink was clogged so I turned on the food disposer in the sink, and the knife started spinned and I immentatly turned it off...I thought I was dead for a moment. And want to know how I know am still alive?

Lavi: -sigh- why?

Me: Because I didn't see the light~

Lavi: Good, because if you did I think sasukexnaruto4ever10092 would come over here and beat you up if you died. :3

Me: I wonder if that would happen. I always did want to meet her and KaoruBC101z, we are around the same age, 13-16. I think it would be cool! But we might never meet...so were Virtual Friends.

Lavi: Their going to think your a stalker.

Me:...

Lavi: Korinne?

Me:...

Lavi: Hey! Korinne! Hey, Korinne! Snap out of it! Hey! Korinne! Korinne! Hey! Kooooorrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneee!

Me: I'm sorry what?

Lavi freaks out.

Me: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z!

Lavi: if she did she would make Momoko possibly blow up.

Me: That would be funny. Oh and I would say she wouldn't be the main character, but Kaoru would!

* * *

**Talking to the reviewers:**

KaoruBC101z: I know, I always wanted this happen in the anime, but it never did. So I added it! Thanks for the support, I finally finished a project and now I am typing up chapters, Updates will be fast again.

Nikooru-sama : Nope~ This was after Him was defeated. It was in the in the first chapter, but the funny thing was if I didn't re-read it, it would of been Him. But your also right that Mojo is part of the lockdown! So smart~. I love giving people cliffies. It makes them want to read more.

sasukexnaruto4ever10092 :-hides behind laptop- don't kill me~! I love leaving cliff hangers. Black Shadow kinda sounds like Ikuto from Shugo Chara, but only when he said whatever, but he's so mean! He won't save my pitiful soul. No I'm going to die! Hurry and take the long chapter~!

Listening to PPGZ songs while typing helps me type more!

I think that the detail is ok, but there is alot of dialoge so it's hard to add detail right now.

_**KAORU_____________________BUTCH________________________MIYAKO_____________BOOMER_______________MOMOKO____________________BRICK______________________**_

**Ken's pov.**

I looked around and saw that all the lights in the town started to flicker, and then just turn off randomly. I looked at my father.

"Professor, I mean Papa, what's going on? This is against science" I said looking down at Peach. I heard my father sigh.

"I don't know, Mojo couldn't do this much damage...and Him is in space. I don't know Ken, but we better head towards the Lab."

"Papa! Look!" I yelled pointing towards the lab, an abnormal black light was emerging from every window and door. The Professor and I gasped. "Professor, we need to check that out!" I shouted and my father nodded. We ran to the van and jumped in, with Peach on my lap. I looked out the window and saw a green light go across the sky.

"Buttercup! I mean Kaoru..." I whispered, I couldn't have Papa worry about anything else right now.

**Kaoru's Pov.**

I flew across the sky and towards the Lab, something wasn't right. My powers were summoned out of nowhere inside the waterpark, and now the town went under a huge lockdown that didn't happen since the battle against Him.

"Kaoru!" I heard someone yell, I stopped and turned around to face my friends....and Butch. I sighed when they stopped next to me, knowing that Miyako and Momoko would pull me into a hug, I was right. When they let me go I pointed at the Lab. I saw Miyako gasp and Momoko's mouth drop.

"Is that why you transformed?" Brick asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know" Was the last words spoken as we headed towards the lab.

**Waterpark: ****Dai, older brother, POV.**

My parents and my little brother watched the screen of the Tv, the only thing that was still on. The news helicopter managed to get outside before the lockdown and they were currently trying to find the my sister and her girly friends. Suddenly a green light passed by the camera and they turned it to see Buttercup.

"Buttercup, also known as Kaoru Matsubara, is flying towards the Lab, where a black light is emerging from every window and door. Now strong gusts of wind are coming from the Lab and are hitting buildings and our helicopter, causing much damage to everything in it's path. BOOM! There was just an explosion from the Lab! We are heading closer to our target....emerging from the smoke I see Mojo, Princess, and Sedusa. What is going on here?! Oh the PowerPuff Girls Z stopped, let's zoom in and see what they are saying." The reporter said zooming in on the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z. Mojo was the first to speak.

"We finally got the town on lockdown, Mojo! With all three of us and an extra amount of Black Light you can't defeat us PowerPuff Girls Z, Mojo!" Mojo yelled as Sedusa and Princess flew up and started to attack Bubbles and Blossom. I gasped.

_'Even though my sister can be a drag, I hope she is ok...I guess we will have to keep watching.'_

**Green Normal Pov**

Kaoru flew up in the air just as Sedusa tried to attack her. She flew up to Mojo and and glared.

"I beat you once before Mojo! What makes you think you can stop us now?" Kaoru yelled, summoning her hammer. Mojo grinned.

"Because with all this power we are just as powerful as 12 monsters!" He exclaimed. Kaoru's eyes widened.

_'Is this for real...that's it! This is going to be the final battle!'_ She thought,_ 'The black light must of hit Sedusa and Princess, making them reappear then...then explains everything.'_

"Butch!" Kaoru yelled, catching Butch's attention. "Let's go! I'll go first! Got it?!"

"Yeah!" Butch yelled.

"Sonic Boom!" Kaoru yelled swining her yelled and green hammer in the air, causing the air pressure to hit Mojo. Butch took out a sweaty sock and flung it.

"Eat dirty sock Mojo!" Butch yelled flinging more socks at Mojo. Kaoru jumped in and did more Sonic Boom's and Gravation Drives.

_'This better work and beat this stupied monkey!'_ Kaoru thought as she and Butch flung as many attacks at Mojo they could.

**Pink/Red Normal Pov.**

Momoko get swinging her hammer as Brick started hitting Princess with spitballs.

"Muahahahahahhahahahahhahaa~! You can't beat me! You Power Puffs always steal my attention and now it's time you finally pay~!!!! Muahahahahahahahhaha!" Princess screamed and started to bring out her pompoms and started cheering. Blossom smirked.

"Yo! Blossom!" He shouted Blossom flew up next to him with hearts in her eyes, a normal look that she would have when she was in love a guy.

"What is it Brick?~" She asked him in a loving way. He grinned.

"We need to take out both pom-poms and then we need to attack her directly. Got it?" Brick yelled over to his orange haired friend in a pink attire. She nodded.

"Got Brick. Ice-cream Sundae shoot!" Blossom yelled as she flung her yo-yo at a maroon colored pom-pom, but no damage was done, not even a little scratch appeared.

"Something's wrong" Brick mumbled. He thought for a moment and then his eyes widened, meaning he had an idea. "Blossom," He called. "Let's attack at the same time at the same target!"

"Got it! Pecan Tart shoot!"

"Spit-ball suprise!"

**Blue Normal Pov.**

Boomer threw ear-wax multiple times at Sedusa but she kept dodging it with perfection. Bubbles gasped, something wasn't right here.

_'How is she dodging I asked myself, this isn't possible for her to be this good! The black light has something to do with this power increasement'_

"Boomer, we have to mess up her hair and make-up!" She yelled and swung her staff. "Shabon freedom~" She called and then a huge bubble flew out of the top of the staff and little bubbles appeared inside it. Boomer smiled.

"That's so cool Miyako!...I mean Bubbles." Boomer corrected and he started flinging more earwax at Sedusa. Sedusa winced when some got into her hair.

"How dare you destroy a lovley piece of my hair! I will get you!" She yelled and started throwing makeup supplies at Boomer.

"Make-up hurts!" Boomer cried while lipsticks and eye liners hit him in the face. Miyako blinked a couple times and wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it. When she stopped whipping her eyes she watched Boomer in the fetal postion and him covered in red lipstick. Miyako sweat-dropped. Then Sedusa used her make up in her hands and changed her appearence to Boomer's.

"Now I need to see if you can beat up your dear buddy Boomer." Sedusa said in a Boomer form. Bubbles blushed.

"He's not a buddy he's my crush!" She exclaimed, she covered her mouth after she yelled out her secret. And the real Boomer's eyes widened.

"Me too" He yelled and Bubbles eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup, so let's beat up this...uh....Dirt Bag!" He exclaimed, trying to think of an approiate word against the seducing Sedusa.

"Yeah!" I screamed and got my bubble blower ready to defeat this mean witch.

"Why you little worms!" Sedusa yelled and got ready to attack with her never ending supply of make up materials.

**Waterpark:Tokio Matsubara, Kaoru's Dad, Pov.**

"My Daughter is fighting monsters? And she never told me? She is truley the strongest in our family!" I exclaimed, flexing my muscles. My youngest son, Shou, looked at me like I was a his hero, heck, I was his hero. "My youngest son, " I said kneeling down to him. "Let's cheer on your older sister and hope and know she will win!" He nodded and we started to scream our lungs off.

"Go Kaoru!"

"Kaoru!"

"Go Big Sister! You can beat the ugly monsters!"

**Waterpark:Mitsu Matsubara, Kaoru's Mom. Pov**

I looked over at Miyako's grandmother, who happened to get to the waterpark to help the elderly with water and Yoga lessons and she looked a little troubled.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled, I know she would act like everything was ok, but I know that she was hurting just like me.

"Yes, I always knew she was keeping some sort of secret, but I would of never of guessed she was part of the Powerpuff Girls Z." She whispered, then I caught the sight of waterparks doors open, and there was a new threat to everyone, the Gangreen Gang!

**Kaoru's Pov.**

Mojo was giving me a huge headache. I was about..this close, to just ripping off his stupied monkey head and just throwing it out into a trash can. He and his robot shot millions of attacks at me, missles, canon balls, arrows on fire, and his robots hands would not stop swinging! I just barely dodged his swatting hand. I looked over at Butch.

"Butch...a little help over here!" I yelled as he just floated there. He smirked and looked at me with some sort of lust in his eyes.

"Nah, I'd rather watch, babe." He said looking at me. I blushed and looked away. _'What is going on with me?' _I wondered.

'How dare he call me babe!, he shall die!' I thought looking at the stupied boy infront of me. I sighed and swung my hammer again.

"Gravation Drive!" I yelled and broke Mojo's machine, and the Lab door. I ran in and looked down the hallways and opened every door in the Lab, the old creamy walls were now a dark shade of purple and the doors smelled like the dirtest socks.

"What the hell?" I asked myself and walked inside to find the Professor and Ken trying to stop some machine that looked like it was about to completely blow. I ran over and pressed my back against the door and the Professor ran over to the controls in the room we were in **((A/N:** the room is the usual room with all the tv's that is usually used in the show**)) **and he started pressing multiple buttons. "What the hell is going on Ken!"

**Ken's Pov**

I saw Kaoru using all of her Buttercup powers and keeping the overloaded machine closed.I ran over to the machine's controls and over to my father.

"Papa! What is going on?!" I yelled and looked around for the emergancy off switch, we hid it somewhere, but where? I then saw Butch run into the room and saw him run over to Kaoru, who was struggling just to keep the door closed, and all that black light isn't doing to so well, and if that door opens then Him will be released from space. I saw Butch also press his back against the machine. I spotted a red dot on the wall and it said warning above it. _'Got it!'_ I thought as I ran over to the door. I smashed down on the button and all the lights came on and the dark light locked itself back inside the case. I saw Buttercup fall onto the ground and she glowed green, and then turned back into Kaoru. 'She must be exhasted' I thought as I ran over to the window and saw Bubbles and Boomer carefully bring the knocked out Sakurako Kintoki to the ground, and the same went with Blossom and Brick, but they were bringing Himeko Shirogane to the ground(1). I looked over at Butch who was carrying a unconscious Kaoru and I looked out the window to see Mojo was gone. I sighed and looked at the helicopter that was looking at the Lab. _'I wonder if their going to want an interview.'_ I looked over at the professor and he motioned us to all walk outside. I sighed. _'Interview it is.'_

The helicopter landed on the green grass of the front lawn and the Mayor and Miss Bellum ran out, and Kaoru started to come around. I looked up at the Mayor and he had fear in his eyes, and that made me get a little nervous.

"The citizens at the Waterpark are being held captive by the Gangreen Gang!"

"WHAT!? My family is there?! Kaoru yelled and get up, but only to get wobbly and fall back into Butch's arms. He picked her up and they flew to the Waterpark. Kaoru will transform when they get there.

_**KAORU_____________________BUTCH________________________MIYAKO_____________BOOMER_______________MOMOKO____________________BRICK______________________**_

So tired....finally I got this chapter done. This took so long to type because I was walking in and out of the house to water some plants and play with my dogs. Well, I hope you guys liked it!

(1) Without the machine going with the black light, all the black light that made the monsters re-appear disappear again. Also the machine is something I made up that makes the Black aura around Him makes him stay in space, and Mojo sneaked inside the lab and pressed the button that would make Him come back so monsters would rule the world, but there was a time limit until Him got back. Mojo still had his powers along with everyone in the Gangreen Gang. Also it takes a lot of power to keep the door on the black aura machine closed because if it opens all of the black powers escape and they would injure people in the town.

_They managed to keep the town safe from Him once again, but what about the citizens in the Waterpark?_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'm moving from Farmington in one state to another Farmington in a different state. Sigh, really troublesome. Packing is such a bore.

Me:So bored.

Lavi: Why?

Me: Because I have to pack, and switch schools.

Lavi: Oh, that sucks....but at least I can still talk to you~!

Me: Thanks I guess.

Lavi: Yeah! Ok Korinne, aka YuukixZero16-in-yellow does not own Powerpuff Girls Z!

Me: Yeah!...but why are you so cheery today Lavi?

Lavi: Monster!!!

Me: Oh and we put those mentos into the pepsi bottle! That was awesome! It went boom!

Lavi: Yeah....but we should get on with the story.

Me: Yeah~

_**(*&^%$#**_

**Kaoru's Pov.**

When we reached the waterpark Butch placed me onto the pavement infront of the door. I once again changed into Powered Buttercup, and then I used my now superpowered strentgh and busted down the door. Then all eyes were on me.

"Gangreen Gang!" I shouted as I walked over to the leader of the gang, Ace. I turned my gaze away from him and saw my family cowering in the corner with Miyako's grandmother, and I saw Momoko's parents here as well. 'They must of got here after seeing the news.....or they were forced here.' I thought and returned my gaze back to Ace. "So....what's up with this messed up plan again? This is so gay. Placing the city on lockdown, then use the other monsters to stop us from finding you out. Who do you think we are? Seriously!" I yelled digging my nails into my palm and walking up to him. I growled with anger, I really, I mean REALLY want to kill this guy.

"Well well well....Look who we have here. Little Buttercup and her buddies...how typical to see you all here together." Ace hissed walking up to me, I could even fell the venom in his voice. He walked up next to and bent over to me so his breath was on my face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"THIS!" I shouted, punching him square in the stomache. He flew back and hit a slide, leaving a huge dent in the plastic cover. I laughed while placing my gloved hands on my hips. Butch walked up next to me and placed his arm around my waist. I felt my face grow warm.

"And never go near my girlfriend again!" Butch yelled, still holding his protective hold on me. I blushed and then grew angry.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I am not your girlfriend! I might have a minor crush on you but that doesn't mean I love you....you....you....asshole!....ass face!" I yelled feeling my anger slowly die down in the last words. Then I gasped as I felt all eyes on me and Butch. _'What...did I do.....did I hurt his feelings?....wait....Why should I care?!...'_ I shook my head and looked down at my feet. _'But....but why do I feel so bad.....do I....do I really like him?....was Miyako and Momoko right? Are we really....meant to be....'_ I felt like an IDIOT thinking that. I sighed and looked up and into Butch's eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them. I felt my eyes widened, I must really like him...but this isn't important right now! I need to stop the Gangreen Gang! "Butch..." I started and caught his attention, he looked straight at me. "We can talk about this later ok?And....I'm sorry for hurting your feelings....BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ONLY TIME I EVER SAY SORRY TO YOU GOT IT?!" I yelled and then felt something on my lips. And green orbs clashed. I saw Butch's eyes close quickly and I felt his hand tilting my chin...BUTCH WAS FUCKEN KISSING ME!!!! What is wrong with him?!....but.....but why can't I pull away? Was it because he had his arm wrapped around my waist or was it because I actually did like him? Then he released me and I just left me lips parted and I looked down to the ground. I was to suprised to even breath. Then I heard Big Billy come my way and I couldn't move my feet. It was like I was in some sort of a trance, then I felt Butch wrapped his arm around my waist and we took a dive into the water. He pulled us both up so we could breath. I gasped as I finally was able to get out of shock. "W-what the hell was that for?!" I yelled Butch looked at me with a suprised look on his face.

"Why? Is there a problem?" He asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I climbed out of his arms and dove into the water. I swam throughout the water and then felt a tug at my foot. I turned to see Snake tugging on my leg. I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath of air before I was pulled down into the depths of the water. I felt my ears pop and that was when I realized that Snake was attempting to drown me. I used my super strenght in attept to get away, but he used that massaging move and I felt my body go numb. I was going to die...right?

**Butch's Pov.**

I watched Kaoru jump into the depths of the water and I looked around to see Snake jump in the water after Kaoru, I figured she could protect herself, then Miyako and Boomer fighting of Big Billy, Brick and Momoko fighting off little Arturo and Grubber. I turned to see Ace walking towards me, his cards in hand.

"So...Buttercup hates you huh? I wonder if she likes me..." Ace said, getting on fucking nerves. I know what Buttercup said sounded harsh, but she never meant her words. You could tell how she acted after that, she said sorry! when does that ever happen? She even had her eyes widen. I knew she is crushing on me....that is my brothers' plan all along.

"She would hate you too. I mean who would like you? Your green and weird looking." I said. He grew angry and before he could counter I punched him in the gut...which knocked him out. I turned to look at my brothers and saw that they and the girls where done fighting, I even saw Boomer and Miyako untying some citizens, then I noticed something....Kaoru wasn't out from the pool yet. I turned my gaze towards the pool and saw bubbles above the surface. I saw her family run over to the water's edge and call her name, then, out of nowhere, Snake's beaten up body was thrown out of the pool and into the air. It then landed with a thud next to his teammates. I looked at the pool and saw Kaoru, not in her Buttercup form, emerge from the water.

"Yo!" She yelled and walked out of the pool. He family ran up to her nad gave her a family hug. I smiled and looked at my brothers. Tomorrow our plan goes into affect.

_***&^%$#!**_

I finished this chapter. Sorry ppl for the really late update but I'm moving so I needed to update for you ppl! I will continue this story after I move from one state to another on...May 19 or 22nd....I need to live with my Nanna so.....plz review and I noticed this story got a huge plot change huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Ok sorry about the long wait. It took away to get here in my new state and get seattled. So here is the chapter~

**765432456789876567890067886987656**

**Kaoru's Pov.**

My family hugged me and all of us had a huge talk. I felt really annoyed because I was never fond of being worried over. But it worked out in the end and I'm happy that all of the citizens who were in the waterpark got home safely. But then, I looked over to Butch and felt a little...concerned about my well being. I felt a dark aura on him, something that I never felt from him before.

I'm scared and worried.

I don't know if I should say anything.

I ignored the thought and walked over to Miyako and Momoko. They seemed ok, a little bit in pain because of the constant battles going on from the past day.

"Nya~...I wanna go home now. I'm so tired." Momoko said as she pulled a Pocky stick from her pocket and placed it in her mouth. I looked at Miyako and she gave me a small smile.

"At least we're all ok. It was hard but....I'm really happy we're still ok." She whispered and looked over at Boomer, then I saw her shivered. I then knew something wasn't right, Miyako and Boomer always got along and with her being slightly scared I grew more worried. I looked over at Momoko and I saw the same fear in her eyes, except she was scared of Butch. I looked over to Butch and I then saw him smile and him and his brothers walked towards us while we walked back, Ken and the professor did the same thing. Then we ran out of room to walk back in and I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine.

Now I knew my life might turn into a living hell after this.

**Butch's Pov.**

I pressed my lips against Kaoru's and I felt myself smile into the kiss. I knew if I couldn't get this to win her over I would have to try harder..but I couldn't think of anything yet, so flirting would be good to embarress her. I felt her arms press against my chest and she pushed me back and she ran out the main door. Then I looked over to my brothers who were sharing a passionate kiss with their oppisites.

_'Why can't Kaoru and I be like that?'_

**(*&^%$#!~**

It sucked but I think this is good right now, a little cliffie like WERE DID KAORU GO AND WHY ARE THEY SCARED OF THE BOYS?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here it is again!

Oh crap my cousins came over because they live 2 houses down...PLAN TIME....??????? *LIGHT BULB* Ok! I can place headphones on, plug it into my computer and listen to music and type this chapter. Perfect....They won't bother me or I will yell at them in Spanish, Japanese and jibberish all together!

I love those first two languages.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO..........SASUKEXNARUTO4EVER10092.

MY family hates anime.....those son of a bastards.....Jk.....but they do hate anime.

**(*(&^%$#**

**Kaoru's Pov.**

I dashed out of the waterpark and took a turn down the road. I pushed and shoved through a lot of people, but what made me angrier was when people gasped when they realized it was me, Kaoru, or also know as the strong willed Buttercup of Powerpuff Girls Z. I sighed as I kept running and I turned again and ran for the park, the one place I can yell all I want.

_'Maybe that will be were I could calm down.'_ I thought as I kept running for my target, soon I can express myself without anyone else hearing me.

**Butch's Pov.**

Right after I watched her run out the door, I followed her. I smiled when I saw her from a distance and I jumped up and flew over her, since I don't have a different form like her, but a major problem was the other people around her and the trees that were everywere!. I smiled when I saw her run towards the park.

_'Perfect'_ I thought _'I knew she would go there. It must be her favorite place besides the wresling ring.' _I quickly flew to the park and flew to the ground behind a tree so Kaoru, who just arrived, couldn't see me. I winced when I heard her yell in the empty park, I could feel every emotion in every venomus word.

"Why the hell do I love him! That fucking bastard!" She yelled, throwing her fists into the air. I sighed and walked out from behind the tree

_Snap._

She heard me._ 'Typical: the tree twig give away.'_ I thought walking over to her.

"So that's how it is Kaoru....Bitch." I said walking over to her. I saw a vein pop at the top of her forehead and I knew something was up now.

"So? Screw you!" She yelled and ran towards me, she attemped to tackle me, but I dodged and caught her in a hug. She started kicking me, but them she calmed down after a couple of minutes. I looked her in the eyes and I saw her smile slightly. And then I pressed my lips against her's again. I felt her trying to get away, but she stopped moving and she place her arms around my neck. I pulled away.

"Bitch."

"Bastard." She said before pulling me into another kiss. She pulled away and then glared at me. "So....what was up with that dark aura?"

"Oh that....it happenes whenever we fight monsters....truely.

**Later: Normal Pov.**

The girls belts started to flash, along with the boys new watches (used just in case they were sepreated at anytime). The girls stood up and nodded at the school teacher, Ms. Keane., then pulled out the middle of the belt and jumped out the window.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES~!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

The three heros yelled, and transformed into their super girls form. They used the ground and jumped off of and into the sky. The boys followed.

"Hyper Brick!"

"Rolling Boomer!"

"Powered Butch!"

They yelled and followed the girls into the sky.

**They might of been feeling mixed emotions in the begining, but now they know it was really love.~**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. And have a happy life, because you know, where ever you are, Powerpuff Girls Z, are always in your heart. Saving you from those freaks that lure around you.**

**(*&^%$#**

What the flip?! It's over? Just like that?! With that crappy ending?! I barely explained anything! Oh but that's the cliff hanger right there. I AM MAKING YOU WAIT TO SEE WHAT REALLY HAPPENS! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

I must admit it was good for an ending. I might make a sequel in a month or so, just because I'm getting a job soon, 14 years old baby!, and going to get to go boating and all that other summer crap. So yeah. Look forward to my next story, sequel to this.

**Chemicals React!: Beware the Romance!**

See you Next time.


End file.
